El Caballero del Pentagrama
by JosDXDARK
Summary: Tras unas palabras en el que se juró un fiel servicio a las familias más nobles. Los caballeros siguen su labor de protegerlos en vida y muerte, con la linea de sucesión de sangre se sigue cumpliendo. Hasta que toda palabras hablada, toda responsabilidad cae sobre los hombros de unos solo. El caballero que le es Fiel a todas la familias.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

 **Juramento**

Caminando firmemente. Mientras que los rayos del sol hacían brillar su armadura.

Dirigiendose hacia una puerta grande que tenía ilustrada un simbolo de color carmesí.

El simbolo Gremory.

Perteneciente al escudo de la familia del Duque Gremory.

Zack Gremory III

Era llamado a la presencia de su lider. Y como miembro del clan de caballeros Hyodo. Tenía que servir a una familia real. No era el unico en la familia. Él, Sun Hyodo.

Entrando en la sala del trono, arrodillandose frente al hombre de cabellera carmesí.

\- ¿Solicitó mi presencia, mi Lord? -preguntó el adulto.

\- Así es. Te necesitaba ¿estabas ocupado?

\- Siempre estoy dispuesto a servile en lo que desee.

\- Lo sé y agradezco eso de tí. Pero...

Alzando su mirada, viendo fijamente el del hombre...

\- Tengo algo que decirte.

Con su tipico tono contesta.

"Digame"

 **X=X=X=X=X**

En ese mismo momento, una figura sobre un caballo ingresaba en una fortaleza. Bajando de su corcél, con paso firme ingresaba en un castillo, cuyas puertas eran resguardadas por dos guardias de flamante armadura plateada.

Llegando a su destino, cruzando una puerta que plasmada tenía un simbolo naranja.

Frente a un trono, e el que un hombre de cabello rubio y barba. Se arrodilla.

\- Lord Rack Phenex. Aquí estoy como lo ordenó. -una voz femenina, firme y decidida.

\- Lhia. Así es, pedí que vinieras.

Lhia. Una miembro del clan de caballeros Hyodo. Al servicio de la familia del Marqués Phenex.

\- Tengo algo que pedirte.

Aún curiosa responde:

"¿Que necesita de mi?"

 **X=X=X=X=X**

Otra figura, de armadura celeste, brillante e imponente. Observaba serio, desde el bote en que cruzaba el gran lago, el gran castillo en una isla en el centro de toda el agua.

Un hombre, de cabello oscuro y ojos ambar.

Había sido llamdado por su señor.

Caballero.

Cuando por fin llegó, se dirigió rapidamente al salón del trono. Qué su puerta representaba un simbolo color celeste como su armadura.

Arrodillandose, frente al actual gobernante de todo un gran reino.

El principe Sitri.

Joven y serio. Sabia como gobernar su reino con justicia y mano de hierro.

Todo un gobernante. Y él su fiel caballero.

Parandose frente su lider.

\- He llegado. Principe Son Sitri.

\- Dom. ¿Fue agradable tu recorrido?

\- Mi joven señor. Mi comodidad es algo de lo que no debe preocuparse mucho.

Dom Hyodo. Actual lider del clan de caballeros Hyodo. El más viejo y más experimentado de todos.. Servidor de la familia real Sitri por dos generaciones. Amigo fiel del difunto lider anterior. Y ahora el amigo mano derecha del Principe.

\- ¿Para que soy bueno?

\- En realidad... Pienso darte tu ultima misión.

Sorprendido, pregunta:

"¿Cual?"

 **X=X=X=X=X**

Bajo el ocaso en su tierra.

Entrando sereno en los jardines de la familia a la que servía.

Habiendo sido llamado a lado de la estatua sagrada del Dragón.

Por la misma voz de la cabeza de la familia.

La actual lider. Lina Himejima.

Como buen confidente de la gran mujer, que con sabiduria, determinación y justicia, ordenaba a todos los demás miembros.

El Clan Himejima, una fina familia presedida por una indeterminada linea de sacerdotes y sacerdotisas Shido.

Los reconocidos por ser conocedores de secretos deseables de la naturaleza, que con igualmente sabiduria obraban de ellos.

Con su principal objetivo.

Ayudar, guiar, enseñar.

Iluminar la vista de aquellos que con arrogancia y avaricia se han cegado ellos mismos. Han nublado su verdadero sendero. El de hacer el bien.

Caballero.

Fiel creyente de las enseñanzas de la familia que recibe el juicio del Dragón.

Loom Hyodo. El miembro más sabio de su Clan.

Llegando frente a su señora, hace una reverencia.

\- Ya estoy aquí señora.

\- Loom, que bueno que llegaras. Bienvenido.

Lina Himejima, una gran mujer.

\- ¿Podría saber el motivo de mi llamado? -preguntó inclinandose.

\- Siempre tan directo. -dando un respiro profundo. - Quiero... Pedirte un favor.

Curioso...

"¿Si?"

 **X=X=X=X=X**

Camiaba tranquilo.

Mientras cruzaba la entrada principal, del inmenso reino de Camelot, protegido por una gran muralla.

El más honorable y fuerte de todos, el prodigio de su generación, un gran estratega, reconocido mundialmente, y temido por casi todos sus enemigos.

Todo ejercito tiembla al oir el nombre de Drack. Segundo al mando del clan más prestigioso de guerreros.

Caballero.

Portador de la segunda arma de su gran Rey.

El Rey Senial Pendragón.

El más fuerte de todos, desendiente de una antigua casa de caballeros extinta.

Gobernador de muchas regiones en donde su pueblo mismo le aclaman, le veneran, le respetan. Lo admiran.

No cualquier fuerza maligna e injusta a logrado luchar contra sus fuerzas y salir ilesa para contarlo. Casi a nadie deja vivos.

Amable con su reino, aliados, amigos e inocentes.

Despiadado con los rufianes, los verdaderos.

Que con agilidad mueve su espada al dar una orden.

Si. Su honorable Rey.

Y amigo.

Entrando firmemente por la puerta que tiene grabada la señal de la cruz.

Simbolo de sabiduria y poder.

Arrodillandose, mostrando orgulloso el simbolo de su capa.

\- Drack. Por fin llegas.

\- Así es mi Rey, como así de rapido ordena yo obedezco.

\- Drack, como sabes, nuestro reino goza de una insesante paz, ya son años en los que la guerra toca nuestras murallas. Todo gracias al esfuerzo de ustedes los caballeros que sin duda se ofrecen por su tierra. No es mio todo esto, es vuestro. Ustedes luchan por él y se lo merecen más que yo.

-Mi Rey no tiene porqué ser modesto. Usted nos lidera, vos seis quíen cuida y atiende, de nosotros sus siervos. ¡Oh Rey poderoso!

\- Drack. -llamó la atención de su caballero. - Quiero darte algo... Y se lo mucho que lo deseas...

Curioso, levantó su mirada, directo con la del Rey.

Por detrás del trono, una figura se muestra.

\- Princesa. -mencionó el caballero. - Tenga usted muy buenos dias. -inclinandose nuevamente.

Acintiendo responde.

\- Caballero, no bajes tu mirada.

\- Como señal de respeto.

\- Se de tu respeto, caballero. En este instante tú y yo no somos diferentes. Mirame, Drack.

Viendola, observando su gran belleza.

Un cabello tan rubio, tan reluciente como los rayos del sol en su armadura. Y sus ojos, poseedores de un hipnotizante color azul.

Siendo su cuerpo increiblemente adornado por su fino vestido celeste.

Toda una obra divina.

\- ¿Qué piensas caballero? -preguntó la princesa.

\- Mi magnanimo Rey. No creo poder aceptarlo.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Es la Princesa, su hija... Su heredera. Su sangre real la distingue de mi. Un caballero que lucha.

\- Caballero. No me comprendes, mi hija renunció a su puesto de heredera. Mi hijo será quien pasará al mando después de mi.

\- ¿Cómo? -incredulo, miró a la princesa, esperando una respuesta.

\- Te lo había dicho antes, caballero, en este momento tú y yo, somos iguales.

\- Princesa.

\- ¿Qué dices?

Pensando en las palabras de su Rey, levantandose responde:

\- Si ¡Acepto señor!

\- Que bien. Con eso te pido una cosa más.

Ladeando la cabeza...

"¿Si, mi señor?"

 **X=X=X=X=X**

"¡Sun Hyodo! ¡Como confianza a corazón, yo Zack Gremory, te pido tu promesa de velar por mi descendencia, en tu vida y trás ella, por el nacimiento de tu nietos, sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos!"

Sorprendido por la petición de su señor.

Respira hondo antes de contestar.

"Mi señor ¡¿Qué más podría hacer?! ¡Por mi propia vida y orgullo, le juro que yo y los siguientes que porten mi sangre se encargaran de servile a usted y sus descendientes! ¡Como uno de los representantes del clan de Caballeros Hyodo! ¡Lo juro!"

"Desde ahora en adelante ¡Serás Sir Sun Hyodo Gremory"

...

"Tu fidelidad eterna"

Esas palabras la confundieron, le era fiel ¿qué más pedía?

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Lhia Hyodo ¡Pido tu fidelidad que vaya ante la vida y la muerte, la linea sucesiva de sangre y su clara aceptación! ¡Pido esto con mi alma, que cuides de mi familia, antes que a mi, mis hijos, y sus descedientes!

Riendo mentalmente.

"Mi magnanimo señor ¡No dude en pedirme algo! ¡Con gusto y más ofrezco lo que puedo a vos! ¡Con confianza puede estár! ¡Pues mis sucesores velarán por su sangre! ¡Hasta su ultimo aliento!"

El hombre aciente. Exclamando sus palabras orgulloso.

" Desde ahora serás, Sir Lhia Hyodo Phenex"

...

"Cuidado"

Ladeando su cabeza, esperando una explicación.

" Cuidado, ofrezcas a mi familia, mi esposa y mis hijos. Así como cuidaste de mi. ¡Dom Hyodo! ¡Pido que tu promesa de asegurar el cuidado de mi familia, y lo grande que pueda llegár a ser!"

Las palabras deseables del Principe, con su mismo tono responde:

"Joven Principe, puede estár tranquilo, me aseguraré que mi claro sucesor sepa de su labor, proteger a la familia Sitri, y enseñar a su sucesor que también os protega, y siga las enseñanzas. ¡Pues vuestra linea de sangre prevalecerá por la eternidad!

Acintiendo complacido, por su amigo caballero.

"Desde ahora te conocerán como, Sir Dom Hyodo Sitri"

...

"Qué fielmente, sigas guiando a muchas generaciones, sean de tu familia o la de alguien más, ¡Pido que por toda tu vida, enseñez el divino arte de hacer el bien!"

Sonriendo ante las palabras de la respetable mujer.

"Señora Himejima, podeis estár segura que no dejaré de hacer lo que tú me has mostrado cada vez en su presencia ¡Le juro que ante la imagen sagrada del Dragón como vuestra voluntad, yo y mis sucesores, seguiré y seguirán enseñando el verdadero camino de la luz!"

Tomando agua entre sus manos, del pozo sagrado, bañando la cabeza del caballero.

"Desde ahora serás, Loom Hyodo **El caballero guiante** "

...

"Mi hija, se ofrece a ti, con la unica condición para ti"

Viendo fijamente a su Rey.

" ¡Como caballero justiciero, seguirás velando por la seguridad de tu pueblo, por tu vida y por tu muerte, serás el protector de la paz que generaciones anteriores lucharon por ella! "

Increible.

Pedir la seguridad de sus sirvientes antes de la suya. Pocas palabras, suficientes para él.

" ¡Todopoderoso Rey! ¡Ante su magnanima presencia y el orgulloso estandarte al que rige, por el que lucho, yo y mis siguientes caballeros seguiremos velando por vosotros! ¡Por el gran reino de Camelot!

Sorprendido, se levanta de su aciento, tomando la espada a su lado, desenvainandola, colocandola en el hombro derecho del caballero.

"Es un honor conocerte ¡Sir Drack Hyodo Pendragón **El Grande**!"

En todo un mismo momento, los cinco miembros principales de un mismo clan, juraron con el alma y el corazón a sus lideres, dieron sus almas, sus cuerpos. Sus vidas sin dudar, firmando un pacto irrompible con las cinco familias más prestigiosas y nobles del mundo.

Creandose orgullosamente

 **¡El Juramento de sangre!**

 **X=X=X=X=X**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Aquí JosDXDARK con un nuevo proyecto para vosotros, que se me ocurrió después de escucharme unas tres canciones.**

 **¡En serio! Se me ocurrió con solo eso, vino la idea y me dije ¿Porqué no escribirlo?**

 **Trato de sacar este fic como algo diferente, que no tenga que ver con el canon, lo unico de DxD serán más o menos los personajes, sus nombre y talvez otras cosas más.**

 **Espero vuestro apoyo con este proyecto.**

 **Hermano Mayor espero actualizar el siguiente capitulo a finales de este mes, quiero ver si puedo tambíen actualizar Dragón Titán que está muy abandonado.**

 **En fin. Disculpad las fallas ortográficas.**

 **Nos vemos luego.**


	2. 1

**Capitulo 1**

 **Iniciación a Caballero**

En el mundo siempre ha habido personas que han estado dispuestas a derramar hasta la ultima gota de sangre de sus cuerpos, con el fin de buscar el bienestar social, desde aquellos que luchan desde trás de un escritorio, hasta que aquellos que están en primera fila en campo de batalla. Aunque en momentos de paz, se dice que un espiritu campeador no hace tanta falta. Sin embargo, ese es solo un vago pensamiento, pues todos están demasiado confiados, y eso solo los hace vulnerables; y a los invencibles, debiles y a los debiles los dejan indefensos, expuestos. Todo un imperio... Podría llegar a caer.

Empezando desde sus defensas; sus pocas y nada preparadas defensas, son las primeras en ser eliminadas, siguiendo con sus refuerzos, los edficios militares serán destruidos para evitar contratiempos, su gobierno, y luego el pueblo es afectado. Mucha gente muere, no hay ya quienes produzcan alimentos, ni medicinas; la gente enferma, ya no hay economía.

Y así, decae un imperio.

Ese fue un plan.

Uno que un grupo de rebeldes habían tenido en mente.

 **X=X=X=X=X**

En ese mismo momento, en una gran casa donde la mayoria eran miembros de ese lugar. Si, la casa de la familia de Caballeros Hyodo, una casa de maravillosos guerreros que se había mantenida desde hace años, esperando que no llegue el momento en el que los más jovenes tengan que verse integrados en el campo de batalla.

En el patio de la casa, un grupo de niños jugaban juntos, hijos y nietos, se divertían mientras eran observados por los más ancianos de la familia.

\- Issei, tu amiga vino a jugar.

\- ¡Ya voy!

Issei era un niño de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color miel y era hijo de la familia Hyodo. Corrió hacia donde le habían llamado, observando como una niña de cabello castaño claro y ojos purpuras ingresaba al patio.

\- ¡Hola Irina!

\- Hola. -cortesmente devolvió el saludo.

\- Vamos, te voy a presentar con los demás. -tomandola de la mano, llevandola con él.

La bella mujer que había llamado al niño, observaba alegremente como rapidamente los demás niños habían integrado rapidamente a la niña. Satisfecha, se dio la vuelta retirandose del lugar.

\- ¡Chicos! -gritó fuertemente Issei llamando la atención de los demás niños. - ¡Juguemos a atrapar a los malechores!

"¡Si!"

Rapidamente todos empezaron a correr evitando ser atrapados.

Issei estaba a punto de esconderse cuando vio que Irina no sabía por donde ir.

\- Irina ven conmigo. -junto a ella, corrió a esconderse a un lugar donde nadie los encontraría.

Justo cuando los niños jugaban, en una habitación de laa casa, unos hombres estaban teniendo una tranquila charla, indiferentes a cualquier tema exterior. El tema era... la suceción.

\- Entonces, está decidido quienes serán los que pasarán a servir a los cinco reinos. ¿Hay alguna objeción?

Un hombre mayor era que acababa de decir las anteriores palabras, siendo escuchado por los demás, sin objeción alguna.

\- Entonces queda así:

Lero Hyodo, servirá a la familia Gremory.

Mia Hyodo, servirá a la familia Phenex.

Zang Hyodo, servirá a la familia Himejima.

Issei Hyodo, servirá a la familia Pendragon.

Kishi Hyodo, servirá a la familia Sitri.

Ahora mismo, se enviará el nombre de su proximo caballero.

La Familia Hyodo no había mandado más de sus miembros a luchar y morir desde la epoca del juramento. Pero aún los cinco reinos tenían enemigos que atentaban con la familia real, así que actualmente, solo son guardaespaldas y solo eso esperan seguir siendo.

BOOM

De repente, una gran explosión hizo que estas personas se vieron alteradas.

\- ¡Señor, nos están atacando! ¡Magos y Espadas cortas han irrumpido en el patio principal!

En ese momento, todos y cada uno pronunciaron las mismas palabras:

¡Los niños!

 **X=X=X=X=X**

\- Ven, aquí no nos encontraran. -Issei le decía eso a Irina.

Ellos dos se habían apartado mucho de la zona descubierta del jardín, y se escondieron en unos arbustos.

\- Pero, ¿eso no es trampa?

\- No lo creo, no hay ninguna regla en el juego que prohiba esconderse.

Divertidos, ambos niños se pusieron a reir.

BOOM

Fuertemente, sintieron como una fuerte explosión se causó frente a ellos, igualmente una corriente de aire, los obligo a agarrarse de un tronco mientras cerraban sus ojos. Y al abrir, en sus ojos se reflejaba grandes llamas formadas, mientras unas figuras adultas, rodeaban a los demás niños.

\- Ellos son... -pronunciaron ambos.

"Habían pasado a no dejarse atrapar de los Malechores"

 **X=X=X=X=X**

\- ¡Hermanos, eliminen a aquellos que amenazan a los niños! ¡El otro grupo se encargará de los Magos!

"¡Si!"

Un grupo de Caballeros, entró en el patio, atacando. Deshaciendose rapidamente de los Espadas cortas, mientras que los otros se encargaban de los Magos, igualmente, los invasores, se defendían, intentando acabar con los miembros de la casa.

\- ¡Hermanos, no decaigan ya son pocos!

Con un fuerte grito, el lider logró recargar la moral de sus compañeros, quienes acababan con el resto.

Pero vaya giro que se daría en la situación.

BOOOM

Una nueva explosión se dió en el lugar, mandando a volar a muchos caballeros, y a otros, desgraciadamente pulverizandolos.

\- ¡¿Como es posible?!

, habían llegado refuerzos enemigos, y ahora les superaban numericamente.

\- ¡Evacuen a todos!

El lider, junto a nueve más se quedarón a pelear mientras el resto de caballeros empezaron a llevarse a los demás.

\- ¡Hermanos, aquí los detendremos!

Velozmente, empezaron a atacar a todos quienes podían. Pues, los sucesores no deben morir.

Los guerreros luchaban por la seguridad de sus familiares, todos eran apartados del escenario. Sin embargo, habían dos personas, que aún corrían peligro.

\- Issei, tengo miedo. -Irina decía mientras lagrimas amenzaban por sair de sus ojos.

El niño no podía decir nada, él... Igualmente estaba asustado.

\- No llores... si lo haces... nos encontraran.

Issei le tapaba la boca para evitar emitir un sonido. Pero fue...

Un sollozo fue lo suficiente fuerte, un hombre cerca de ellos se percató, observo que el arbusto se movía y fue hacia él.

\- Se está acercando.

Issei escuchando la voz temblorosa de su amiga, solo pudo hacer un cosa...

\- Irina, quedáte aquí y no salgas para nada.

\- Espera Issei ¿que vas hacer?

Rapidamente Issei, se levantó y saltó fuera del arbusto y empezó a huir del sujeto, quien al notarlo lo siguió persiguiendo, hasta que toparon con la pared del patio.

\- Vaya vaya, no me imagine que hubiera un niño aquí.

\- Porfavor, dejame ir.

\- Antes que nada, responde ¿como te llamas?

\- ¿Porqué quiere saber mi nombre?

\- ¡Responde! ¡Tu vida depende de ello!

\- So- soy Issei Hyodo... ahora dejeme ir.

-...-

-...-

\- ¿Issei Hyodo? -el tipo esbozo una cruel sonrisa. - Qué lastima.

\- ¿Po- porqué?

\- ¡Porque eres uno a los que principalmente debo matár! -gritó el hombre con su espada paralela hacia el cielo.

\- ¡No porfavor!

\- ¡Muere!

...

...

...

"¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

 **X=X=X=X=X**

...

...

...

Alfin, todos los rebeldes habían sido derrotados, en la casa Hyodo habían muerto muchos Caballeros. Y no solo eso, en todos los reinos, había sucedido lo mismo.

Sin duda, ese fue un dia tragico para el Clan de caballeros Hyodo. Pues... el escape no fue todo un exito, cuatro de los sucesores, quedaron desaparecidos cuando más rebeldes, atacaron al escuadron de evacuación, los niños fueron separados, todos fueron asesinados yde los elegidos para los reinos, no se sabe nada de ellos.

Pero...

\- ¡Issei! ¡Salvenlo porfavor! ¡No dejen que se muera!

Uno solo de los sucesores quedaba aún, y su vida corría peligro, una toxina había ingresado a su cuerpo con el corte que le había sido dado por aquél hombre, que parece que cuando lo hirió le dejó para que muriera, en aquella herida, su ojo izquierdo fue el organo más afectado, pero lo demás, no faltaría mucho para que quedaran igual.

 **14 años después**

Tras lo sucedido, el tiempo fue lo unico que se encargó de sanar sus daños, y este fue instruido para lo que hace mucho la familia Hyodo decidió abandonar.

Asesinato.

A diferencia de lo que tenían planeado para él, su objetivo primordial no será solo proteger a las familias reales de aquellos que las amenazan, sino de acabar con la vida de quienes amenazen sus tierras y su gente.

Issei Hyodo

El último de los Caballeros que la familia Hyodo otorga.

El último de los caballeros más fuertes que la tierra ha visto convertirse.

Y el unico Caballero defensor de los cinco reinos.

Issei Hyodo

 **El Caballero del pentagrama**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos con este capitulo.**

 **La verdad lamento no haber seguido con esta historia, y se que hay muchos que la esperaban, pero hoy vuelvo darles una segunda parte.**

 **Este es el primer capitulo. Pero vendría siendo como una segunda parte del prologo.**

 **Reviews**

 **Grimlouck**

Aquí está la continuación, que te haya gustado.

 **Enjeru Hijshikina J-san**

No se como quedó este capitulo, dimelo tú, voy desarrollandola poco a poco.

 **DxD fan**

Parece que compartimos pensamientos, pasó lo que dijiste, pero debido a tus palabras me vi forzado a editar mis ideas y cambiar la historia a algo un poco más cruel. Bueno todavía falta mucho.

 **ReyEvolution**

Veamos como puedo sacar provecho de esta historia, y lo haré a pura inspiración.

 **En fin eso es todo.**

 **Perdonad los errores ortográficos.**

 **Les agradezco la paciencia que me han tenido, y el tiempo que se toman en leer.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


End file.
